Washing, cleaning, and caring for one's own body are basic human needs, and modern industry is continually attempting to meet these human needs in many ways. Long-lasting elimination of, or at least reduction in, body odor is particularly important for daily hygiene. Numerous special deodorizing or perspiration-inhibiting toiletries, which have been developed for use in body regions having a high density of sweat glands, in particular in the axillary region, are known in the existing art. These are formulated in a very wide variety of administration forms, for example as powders, in stick form, as an aerosol spray, pump spray, liquid and gelled roll-on application, cream, gel, and as an impregnated flexible substrate (deodorant pads).
Cosmetic antiperspirants include in any case at least one perspiration-inhibiting salt. Usually at least one oil or one fatty substance is also included, and in any case always a fragrance component i.e. a perfume.
When used regularly, antiperspirants can result in clearly visible colored textile stains. These are often yellow spots that cannot be removed even with intensive washing. Stain formation is based on a complex interaction of formulation constituents, perspiration, and the washing agent being used. It is probable that firstly, insoluble aluminum compounds form on and within the fibers. The yellow color as a rule occurs with a time delay, and is brought about at least in part by the oxidation of unsaturated fatty acids that are present as insoluble aluminum salts. Unfortunately, various factors can interact unexpectedly here, and pronounced yellow stains can form on textiles depending on the selection of the perfume oil and the washing agent, and depending on individual perspiration quantity and composition.
Insoluble compounds form as a result of the interaction of washing agents and antiperspirant active substances, and can absorb onto a textile. These insoluble compounds form white, hard residua that usually become apparent on the textile only after several cycles of staining and washing. These white residua are not soluble in water, and also cannot be removed using a standard washing method. They are particularly apparent on light- or dark-colored textiles. Skillful selection of additives results in an appreciably reduced formation, or delayed formation, of these insoluble deposits.
Cosmetic oils or polyols are used in order to mask white residua on dark textiles, for example as a result of transfer of the products from the skin onto a textile when it is put on. These masking agents can likewise be absorbed onto a textile. Depending on the chemical composition, these masking agents can be removed only partly or not at all using a standard washing process. The hydrophobic masking agent builds up on the textile and results in a dark, greasy/oily stain that, among other effects, can also modify the haptics of the textiles in the stained region. Skillful choice of additives results in an appreciably reduced formation, or delayed formation, of these oily/greasy dark stains.
A demand therefore exists for antiperspirant formulations that can reliably prevent the formation of yellow, white, and/or greasy spots.
A variety of ingredients are added in the existing art in order to protect textiles from such permanent stains. Surfactants are an additive that is often used, as disclosed e.g. in WO 2010/097205 A2. Selection of the oil components can also decrease or even increase textile staining (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,925,338, 4,511,554, or No. 3,974,270).
It is therefore desirable to furnish cosmetic antiperspirants that include a perspiration-inhibiting aluminum salt and do not result, or result only to a greatly reduced extent, in persistent textile discoloration.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.